


[ART] Poster Illustration for The Trip

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [13]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. An illustrated poster based on Season 1, Episode 5: The Trip
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	[ART] Poster Illustration for The Trip

Process videos for this also up on Instagram and Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
